ESPN
| closed date = | picture format = 720p (HDTV) | owner = ESPN Inc. (The Walt Disney Company, 80% Hearst Corporation, 20%) | slogan = The Worldwide Leader In Sports | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = Worldwide | headquarters = Bristol, Connecticut | former names = | replaced names = | replaced by names = | sister names = | timeshift names = | web = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = 206 (HD/SD) 209-1 (alternate feed; HD/SD) 1206 (VOD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = 140 (HD/SD) 144, 145, 146, 147 (alternate feeds) | sat serv 3 = | sat chan 3 = | cable serv 1 = Available on most U.S. cable systems | cable chan 1 = Consult your local cable provider for channel availability | cable serv 2 = | cable chan 2 = | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-verse | iptv chan 1 = 1602 (HD) 602 (SD) | iptv serv 2 = Verizon FiOS | iptv chan 2 = 570 (HD) 70 (SD) | iptv serv 3 = Google Fiber | iptv chan 3 = 21 (HD) | online serv 1 = WatchESPN | online chan 1 = Watch live | online serv 2 = Sling TV | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television }} ESPN (originally an acronym for Entertainment and Sports Programming Network) is a U.S.-based global cable and satellite television channel owned by ESPN Inc., a joint venture between The Walt Disney Company (which operates the network, through its 80% controlling ownership interest) and the Hearst Corporation (which holds the remaining 20% interest). The channel focuses on sports-related programming including live and recorded event telecasts, sports news and talk shows, and other original programming. ESPN broadcasts primarily from studio facilities located in Bristol, Connecticut. The network also operates offices in Miami, New York City, Seattle, Charlotte, and Los Angeles. John Skipper currently serves as president of ESPN, a position he has held since January 1, 2012. While ESPN is one of the most successful sports networks, there has been much criticism of ESPN, which includes accusations of biased coverage,Geography lesson: Breaking down the bias in ESPN's coverage, ESPN.com, August 15, 2008. conflict of interest, and controversies with individual broadcasters and analysts. ]] , ESPN is available to approximately 94,396,000 paid television households (81.1% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. In addition to the flagship channel and its seven related channels in the United States, ESPN broadcasts in more than 200 countries,ESPN Inc Encyclopædia Britannica. operating regional channels in Australia, Brazil, Latin America and the United Kingdom, and owning a 20% interest in The Sports Network (TSN) as well as its five sister networks and NHL Network in Canada. In 2011, ESPN's history and rise was chronicled by "These Guys Have All the Fun," a nonfiction book written by James Andrew Miller and Tom Shales and published by Little, Brown, & Co.Amazon References Category:American television networks